Huntress
by Princess Destiny
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #62 and 66 Combined: Response Fanfic. Catwoman comes back unexpectedly, two years after the events in 'Batman Forever'.


**Title: Huntress**  
><strong>Author: Princess Destiny <strong>  
><strong>Email: In Profile <strong>  
><strong>URL: destinysgateway DOT com <strong>  
><strong>Couple: Bruce And Selina <strong>  
><strong>Rating: M 15+ <strong>  
><strong>Summary: <strong>'One Hour Challenge' #62 and 66 Combined: Response Fanfic. Catwoman comes back unexpectedly, 2 years after the events in 'Batman Forever'.  
><strong>Chapters: 11  
>Status: Completed<br>Year Completed: 2003**

Comments: Hi everyone! This is a Batman Returns Fanfic that was written in 2003. That year and 2002 was a really good year for my writing and I got out many One-Shots for the One Hour Challenges I created on our Mailing List. It was a lot of fun! I always hated how the Movie ended and wanted Bruce and Selina to be together. This was the result.

* * *

><p><strong>Got a 'Batman Returns' Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the<br>Fanfiction Archives for the 'Bruce And Selina' pairing!  
>We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.<strong>

* * *

><p>Please enjoy the Fanfics I find on my site that I hadn't posted here and comments would be wonderful!<p>

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HUNTRESS<strong>

**By Princess Destiny**

.

.

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was about midnight when Catwoman slipped into the Wayne Mansion. She'd been there several times before, unknown to Bruce or Alfred or even the little Robin and his girlfriend, Barbara.<p>

Now _there_ was a surprise. Solitary Batman had two partners. Children.

She slipped past security easily, her lithe body making little sound as she somersaulted past faster than the sensors could catch. Her new skills as a burglar had come in handy too. The blonde woman made her way up the soft carpet of the stairway towards Bruce's bedroom, keeping an ear-out for Alfred.

Bruce's room was at the end of the hall. She smiled teasingly, running her claws lightly over the wood of his door to make it as hers, before opening it softly.

The room was dark, just as she liked it...and Bruce too. The Bat and the Cat. "It has a nice ring to it." she murmured, smile widening. Bruce was laying in his huge canopied bed, chest bare and covers down to his waist. He was covered in a light film of sweat. Mmm, a nightmare perhaps? Well, she would take care of that. Someone to share himself with. His mind, his heart...his body.

A dark shape stirred on the end of the bed and Catwoman smiled in welcome to her cat. "Hello darling," she whispered, reaching out briefly to run her hands over the dark fur. Miss Kitty could wait for now-she had bigger fish to fry.

"Oooh niiiiiice, Bruce. Veeery nice." she crooned, moving closer to the bed and looking down at him. His life as Batman had given him a beautiful body. Muscled, smooth, just begging to be caressed. And she was just the woman to do it.

As she leaned over him, his eyes suddenly shot open and a hand grabbed hers. She was yanked onto the bed, sprawled against Bruce's chest. Then he rolled over, pinning her beneath him. She grinned up into his wide-awake face as he held her shoulders down hard, the rest of him pinning her. "Hello Bruce." she said calmly, giving a little shiver of anticipation and pleasure at being crushed under him. She licked her lips.

Bruce blinked at her, recognizing the voice and the skin-tight suit simultaneously. "Selina!" he rolled off of her, letting her free and she pouted in disappointment. Ah, well. Later perhaps.

She slid off the other side of the bed and sauntered back to where she had started. She stood there, letting him look at her and reveling in the way his eyes slid over her almost hungrily. Oh, he was happy to see her alright. But his were wary and he had not relaxed.

"Call me Catwoman." she drawled, eyes glinting behind her mask. "How have you been Bats?" she sat down on the edge of the bed, trailing her claws over the sheets near his leg. She saw his muscles stiffen and smiled in satisfaction.

He watched her, not sure what to think. A million questions ran through his mind as he watched the woman he'd fallen for so many years ago. She was back. Why? And god she looked _good_. Good enough to eat. Down boy! "Selina-" he began, but she cut him off swiftly with an annoyed look.

"You aren't going to go all paternal on me now, are you?" she said restlessly. "Because I have to say, I don't think of you that way and it doesn't suit you at _all_."

"No, I wasn't going to get all paternal." Bruce gave a slight smile. "I don't think of you that way either."

"Mmm," she purred deep in her throat in satisfaction, sounding very much like Miss Kitty. The sound sent a shiver of pleasure down Bruce's spine. He'd always been helplessly drawn to Selina Kyle and her cat-like ways. Every sinuous movement, every purred word, every seductive look. Catwoman was pure sexuality.

"I've been fighting crime and being a good citizen, if you must know," she looked at him seductively. "But enough about me."

"I've been good." Bruce replied, giving in to her wishes. "Have you really been fighting crime?" he asked, eyeing her askance.

"I cannot tell a lie..." she responded, grinning. "Once a Catwoman, always a Catwoman. And there are soooo many lovely jewels in the world."

She moved closer, then leant over him, resting her arms on his chest and looking into his eyes. Catwoman had always invaded his personal space. And he couldn't say he minded it in the slightest. Even when they'd been fighting, his body couldn't help but respond to her proximity. "You're a cat burglar?" he exclaimed in surprise.

She shot him an ironic look. "Goes with the territory."

"I can't let you do that here in Gothom." he told her firmly.

"You couldn't stop me if I did. Going to cuff me, bats?" Catwoman breathed suggestively, a claw drawing in circles on his night shirt over his heart.

"I could stop you." Bruce ignored her second sentence _and_ her look and got back to their conversation. "So-you became a thief-and then you came back." he murmured, wondering what she was doing here. In this town. In his room.

"Well, a cat is always restless. A ceaseless roamer, looking to expand her hunting groundsm" she gave him a provocative look. "Mmm, but a cat always returns to her mate."

Bruce licked his lips, eyes intent on her face. "Cats don't mate." he pointed out.

"But Catwomen _do_." she retorted, leaning over his legs, breasts pressed against them. "Hello, Miss Kitty," Catwoman purred, pressing her face into the silky black fur and feeling the cat vibrate as she purred in response. "Has Brucey been treating my baby well?"

"You knew she was here?" he said in surprise.

"Of course I did. I told her to go to you that night. I knew I had to leave, but that you would get lonely." she smirked at him.

"I was."

"Really? With Batgirl, the little Robin and your countless celebrity girlfriends?" she turned her head to eye him mockingly. "Oh veeeeery lonely."

Bruce gave a slightly embarrassment cough. Irrationally, he suddenly felt as if he were a cheating husband. "I didn't expect you to ever come back." he admitted.

"You should have." she teased gently, straightening.

"How did you-?"

"Know about the girl and Junior?" she anticipated his question, cutting in smoothly. "Oh, I've had my eye on _you_." The last word was caressed, making Bruce shirt uncomfortably under the covers. His body was betraying him. Catwoman gave him a knowing look and smiled at her cat. "Isn't he nice?"

"You've been in Gothom?"

"From time to time. It was easy keeping tabs on such a Superhero. Papers, TV...and once I knew the layout to the Mansion, it was easy enough to come in"

Bruce sat up swiftly. "You've been inside the Mansion before now?"

"Not much has changed since that night we had dinner. Of course, it was tricky to get past the security system-but nothing is too hard for a cat."

"So I see." he murmured.

Catwoman threw him a seductive smile and crawled onto her knees on the bed, then slid her way up his body. Slowly. Every curve under that skin-tight suit slid over his intimately until she saw laying on top of him, molded. Her face was centimeters away, breath mingling with his.

"Selina," he murmured, hands coming up involuntarily and going about her waist.

"That's it," she breathed in encouragement, moving even closer. She ground her curves into him, making him groan and then her pink tongue emerged, licking him from chin to nose in a familiar manner. He stared at her in bewilderment, then realization. She was marking him as hers.

"Selina-" he began again, licking his lips. His hands began to wander up over her hips and her back, smoothing over her suit. She shivered in delight and gave him a heated look.

"Enough talk" she purred at him, lips closing in on his. Their mouths came together in a passionate dance, not gentle in the slightest. Hard, needful, lustful. Her hands moved up into his hair carefully, so as not to scratch him with her claws and pulled him deeper into their kiss. They both moaned at the sensations.

Bruce rolled over and pinned her under him again, hands becoming more insistent. How the hell did she get this suit off? But suddenly he paused and looked down into her languorous eyes. He had to tell her something. "Selina...I thought I'd killed you and it was sending me mad with regret and longing." he told her quietly, seeking out her eyes beneath her mask.

Catwoman's blood-red lips curved in a sardonic smile. "You didn't kill me, Bruce. Max did...with a little help of a taser," she drawled. "I still have a life left for next Christmas." she yanked his head down again for another kiss, teeth grazing over his bottom lip. His mouth opened and her tongue slid inside, moving over his sensuously.

There was silence for a few minutes more, broken only by occasional moans as they gave into their rising passion. And then, once again, Bruce pulled back, gasping for breath. He rolled off of her and gazed up at the roof.

Catwoman made a disappointed sound and swiftly slid her body on top of his, stretching lazily as she perched on his waist. Her hands went back to his chest, moving over the muscles greedily. "Why did we stop?" she demanded.

"I need to know why you're really here." Bruce said, taking her hands in his and stopping her touch. She was too distracting by far and this was getting out of hand. He had to know what she was really doing there. Did she have feelings for him? All the one's he'd had for her had rushed back when they'd kissed.

The blonde woman in leather pulled her hands free gently and lay over him again, wanting the contact. She kissed his chin and then gave him a little girl look, which was totally spoilt by the effect of her skin-tight outfit gave as she lay draped over him. "I need your help. There's this clueless guy that I love and I don't know how to seduce him. Please show me how?"

"You don't need my help, Selina...Catwoman." Bruce told her, throat going dry. My god, she was beautiful! A seductress in tight black vinyl. He was _so_ done-for! "So, you're in love with him?" he questioned slowly. Was this a trick? Could she possibly return the feelings for him that had never ceased inside his heart?

"Mmm hmm," her long razor-sharp nails traced his features and she smiled in satisfaction when he didn't even flinch. He trusted her. Good. "Have been for the _longest_ time."

"Then why didn't you tell me-him earlier?"

"The timing was right off." she responded seriously. "He had all these girlfriends, a busy life...not to mention two kids," Her eyes glinted at him mockingly. "I wasn't ready to play mommy."

"They're old enough to take care of themselves." he said dryly, trying hard to ignore her curves pressed into his as she slithered up his chest sinuously.

"Oh, _now_ they are. But before they were a little...wet behind the ears."

Bruce laughed helplessly, heart feeling light. He didn't know if he could believe her words yet, but time would tell. They had chemistry and that was _more_ than obvious. But did she want to live with him forever and ever, just like in a fairytale?

She watched his closely, seeking something in his gaze. She evidently found it and smiled with satisfaction. "Do you have somewhere I can hang my suit? Somewhere clooooose for handy use, of course"

"Of course," he paused, looking her up and down suggestively. "Do you have a change of clothing?"

"In the car...down the road." she stretched over him sinuously, grinding her curves into his. Would he ever stop talking and kiss her again? "I think the Batcave will do nicely." she teased.

"Do I have a say in this?" his eyebrows were raised. His hands slid over her hips and held her close as she continued to slide over him tauntingly. He wanted her so badly at that moment that he almost rolled over and pinned her to the bed again.

"Of course...if you think you _need_ to say anything." she said sarcastically.

"I do." he nodded, sighing.

"Then get it out-but make it quick." she whispered, nipping at his ear. She pulled back and waited.

Bruce stared at her for a long moment. "Strangely enough, whatever I was thinking of just went right out the window."

"Fancy that." she gave him a penetrating look then. "Get used to it, Bruce," she advised him. "I'm going to be around for while."

"Are you staying?" What he was really saying was 'are you staying for good?'

Catwoman read between the lines. She knew him well. "I can't promise that I won't wander off again, looking for fresher hunting grounds. But for now, yes."

What more could he ask for?

Just then, the sky lit up with a familiar luminescence. The bat signal.

Catwoman pouted, then rolled off of Bruce's chest, letting him throw back the covers and rise. She watched with interest as he threw on a robe and tied it. My, my, but he was built. She couldn't _wait_ to get her claws into that delicious chest.

Bruce eyed her uncertainly. "Are you coming?"

Catwoman stretched languidly, then lay back against the pillows in the exact spot he had been lying. She gave him a lazy grin. "You want me to come and fight on the side of good? Remember what happened the last time a bad guy came to Gothom and I got involved."

"You're right, what was I thinking." he said dryly, heading for the door. He halted and turned back to her. "Will you be here when I get back?"

She gave him a Cheshire grin and snuggled down into his blankets, delicately sniffing at the warm scent he'd left. Her eyes swept up and she gave him a hungry look. "Hurry back."

"Right." he spun and left, her amused laughter trailing after him. Bruce smiled and shook his head. Selina Kyle was a handful. But god, what a woman! He was going to have fun taming her.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.<p>

I could have _sworn_ that I already posted this up at Fanfiction DOT net, but oh well.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. There are over 3,770 Fanfics for over 100 Couples and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p> 


End file.
